28 weeks later
by chibieiki
Summary: This was a long term mission, the Reconstruction of the Medical Center of Suna... and Gaara wants Hinata to be the one that helps. GaaHina. Gaara/Hinata
1. Prologue

Hey!

How you've been doing? I've had a lot of work between my job and the thesis that I have to hand in this saturday (yes! I'm nervous as hell!), that and the fact that this writer's block is been having it's way with my mind do not help XD

Anyways, here it is, the so promised GaaHina-centric fic XD this is just the Prologue, the rest will come soon.

I will thank very much all the reviews with your points of views, ideas, congratulations, critics, requests, etc ^-^

Naruto is not mine.

* * *

He was pacing, he never paced, he took seat behind his desk and adopted his usual posture. He remembered his last encounter with the Hokage: his request for a medical ninja to help with the reconstruction of the medical center in Suna, and her reaction when he had requested for someone in particular.

*Flashback*

Lady Tsunade's eyes shot up in surprise and suspicion. Her offer of sending her best medic nin, Haruno Sakura, had been refused by a very polite yet fast ''I want the Hyuga girl''. She fell into an awkward but thoughtful silence; Gaara knew she was rethinking his sudden request. ''Sure, I admit she is a better choice than Sakura, but it will come with a price kid...'' her sadistic smile promising nothing good.

*End of flashback*

He sighed as the memory of the pact they made sunk into his brain, he could only hope it was worth it... He will make it worthy...

* * *

Hinata was nervous, not only was this her first long term-solo-highly important mission (even if it wasn't S-ranked) but also she was going to be working directly with HIM that meant she was going to spend a lot of time with him, right? She let out a long breath that attracted Kiba's attention.

''Are you ok Hinata?'' she turned to him, he was looking at her with worry and something that was directed only for her, they had broken up about a month ago but he was obviously not over it yet.

''I'm ok K-Kiba-kun'' she gave him a smile for reassurance.

''If you say so, we're almost there anyway'' her gaze followed his and she found the gates of Sunagakure, she let out another nervous breath.

* * *

I know, short, but I will try my best to write longer chapters yeah? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing ^-^ Love ya all!


	2. Begin the beguine

_Hi everyone! I'm finally back! why did it take so long? Well I have really good excuses, do you want to read them? (if not, you can always skip this ^-^)_

_Well, I had a writer's block due to stress, why stress you ask? well because I got accepted to The University of Southampton so I had a lot of paperwork to work through aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd I got myself a boyfriend (which actually relaxed me a lot, else I'd be crazier than I already am), anyways it's of no importance._

_So, here it is, I think this is going to work on a flashback kind of structure and also I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but for a first chapter I believe it is quite short XS tell me what you think? _

_So, on with the story ^-^_

* * *

The trip had been exhausting and even so she was anxious, nervous, edgy, jittery, she didn't even know how to call it. She wanted to see him, maybe that kiss didn't mean anything to him but it made her gather up more courage than the one she already had to tell her father that it didn't matter what he thought she was going to Suna.

*Flashback*

"I'm afraid I cannot let her go, lady Tsunade, 28 weeks is far too long for a mission, and one that will not improve her ninja skills at that" Hyuga Hiashi's stern voice filled the silenced office of the 5th hokage.

They sat at the Sannin's desk right in front of her. Hinata couldn't help but gasp at her father's response, he was denying the Kazekage's request to send her to Suna, and still her eyes were staring at her lap, though big as plates from the shock.

"Hiashi, the Kazekage himself asked for Hinata even after I offered Sakura, you should think that before saying no" from what Hinata could hear, the Godaime was pissed.

"I couldn't be prouder that the Kazekage asked for a Hyuga's help especially my daughter's, but I cannot stop her training and missions, she IS becoming the clan's leader after all" her father's calm voice did nothing but anger her.

"Hiashi, your daughter's training is not going to stop whether she is here or in Suna and she will be under the Kazekage's orders so missions will be on her schedule too." Tsunade's voice was getting stressed.

Hinata couldn't help it, she wanted to go, and he HAD picked her right? It was because of her skills! Or could it be because of… No! It was her skills! Why couldn't he see that? Her hands were tightening so much on her pants that her knuckles were already white(r than usual). She could hear her father on the background but she wasn't listening anymore, she was going to Suna!

"I…" her soft voice interrupted the argument two adults in the room were having. She raised her head and with determination spoke to the woman in front of her completely ignoring the man "I'm honored to take the mission lady Hokage" now it was her father and Tsunade's turn to be shocked.

"Hinata, I already said…" Hiashi couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know what you said father, but like lady Hokage here said, my training is not stopping and I'll be serving Suna while I'm there, so the missions won't either" She couldn't believe it was her saying all that! And without stuttering at that! She could see the little smirk on the Godaime's face.

The Hyuga clan's leader with his chin almost to the floor was a pretty funny sight to be honest; she will have to remember to tell Neji of everything that happened. "Fine, if it is what you want and you believe yourself responsible enough to continue with your responsibilities then I'm not going to stop you" his voice went from a harsh tone to a proud one and, as she turned her face to his she notice that, so did his face. The smile he was giving her was an honest and full of love one.

"Arigatou father!" she lost all composure and launched herself to his arms where he barely caught her. After the awkward pat on the back she received and the most sincere smiled she had ever seen on the Godaime's face they went home where she didn't get the reprimand she was sure she was going to get.

*end flashback*

Now as she was being led to the Kazekage's office she didn't know how she was going to react when she finally saw him.

"Stop fidgeting Hinata, everything will be fine" Shino's silken voice distracted her from the mental torture she was putting herself through.

"Ha-hai" she let go of the sleeve she was abusing without noticing and looked forward where she could see the wind country's guard leading them.

"Please wait here while I introduce you" was the polite request as they came to a stop in front of a door that appeared to be at the middle of the Kazekage´s tower. The guard knocked and went in, they were only a few seconds but to her they felt like eternity, she really needed to chill. "You can come in please".

They entered a big rounded office so much neater than the Hokage's one and as her eyes landed on him her head went down. She could picture the blush rising on her cheeks as she felt his eyes on her.

* * *

He supposed his scrutinizing look was more like a glare since the Hyuga was almost trembling under his powerful stare. She was being flanked by her companions and she was avoiding his eyes, a shame though, he really liked those moon-like eyes.

"You should all go to rest, Temari will show you the way, thanks again for your support" Gaara took seat again behind his desk as he watched the group of three leave his office. The blushed face of the blue haired girl coming to his mind as he closed his eyes.

He was glad that they left, he really didn't know how to talk to her, the kiss… it had been an accident but to him it meant something... different.

*Flashback*

It was their second mission as a "group"; somehow they just worked well together. They were pretty close to Konoha, the woods surrounded them cooling the air with the passing of time. He was at the back of the group watching Hinata play with the Inuzuka's dog as they walked, laughing and jumping with him, it almost brought a smile to his face but it turned into a confused frown. The nights they had spent watching the moon, talking, or just sitting in each other's company had done something to his chest, something he hadn't felt since Yashamaru, it felt weird, he wasn't really sure what it was and he wasn't sure he wanted to feel it either.

"We will camp here, we are close but I'm pretty sure we are all tired" Shikamaru's voiced carried its usual laziness and it was more than obvious that they had enough time to get to Konoha before dawn, but the look of murder he was receiving from his sister made him accept the genius' suggestion (he might be the mission's leader but HE was the Kazekage, everything the Nara said was just that, a suggestion). They settled camp and started a fire; it was already dark when everyone retired for the night.

He moved to the tallest tree branch he could find, he will have a better look from there. Several minutes passed when he felt movement on the camp, Hinata was coming out of her tent, she appeared to be looking for something or someone.

"Can I help you with something Hyuga-san?" His voice must have scared her since she gave a little jump and her face grew red.

"G-g-gaara-sama, you sc-cared me" she looked up to meet his eyes, even without the moon in the sky the red haired could still see her eyes, eyes that were different from everyone else's. "D-d-do you m-mind if I watch the stars with you? I c-can't sleep". He refrained from telling her that he wasn't watching the stars, that he was actually working, instead he just nodded. She walked the tree all the way to the branch where he was seated and joined him, her legs swinging to the rhythm of the breeze.

They didn't speak, nor look at each other, they just sat there: Gaara NOT doing his job and Hinata enjoying the stars, a typical night on a mission with team 8 plus Shikamaru. He didn't notice his staring at her until she lowered her eyes from the sky to his and gave him the sweetest smile anyone had given him. He felt himself growing hot in the face and a knot in his stomach began to form, he wanted to run, he got up. What he didn't know is that he was going to unbalance Hinata making her fall from the tree branch, on his rush to not let her fall he barely formed a sand cloud, it caught them both ten inches from the floor, but it wasn't stable enough, they hit the floor, him on top of her, his hand beneath her head, protecting it, her lips to his.

He didn't immediately react, he couldn't, her lips were soft and amazingly sweet. He was torn between getting off her as fast as he could or make that contact last forever, the knot in his stomach was gone and replaced by a feeling he didn't understand, a feeling very different from anything he had felt before, it scared him.

He disappeared in a cloud of sand, leaving a very embarrassed Hinata lying on the wood's floor.

*End flashblack*

They didn't see each other after that; he had left a note to Temari letting her know that he will wait for them in Konoha. He had gotten very confused, he needed time to think and meditate, What had that feeling been? Why did he feel it? And why with her?

He let out an exasperated huff and opened his green eyes. They would talk later.

* * *

_Oks, so that's that for today, I have this idea going around my head so the next update may happen quite soon ^-^ Read & Review? Thanks!_


End file.
